


When September Ends

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: The Cabeswater likes playing its little jokes on them.





	When September Ends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).

> **Disclaimer** \-- Maggie Stiefvater owns them, not I.
> 
> **Warning** \-- none
> 
> **Author’s Note** \-- written for evil_little_dog in comment_fic for the prompt The Raven Cycle, Richard Gansey III+Blue Sargent+Ronan Lynch+Adam Parrish+Cabeswater, Cabeswater decides it should be autumn. The title comes from the Green Day song _ Wake Me Up When September Ends _

XXX

When they had set out this morning, it had been a bright summer’s day. Their tight little group went into the Cabeswater to do what Gansey would surely say they did best: looking for clues to Glendower’s location. Blue found herself walking between Gansey and Adam, where she always was. Sometimes she felt trapped, torn between them and in the end, did it make a difference? Not if she was fated to be the death of the first man she loved.

Her family predicted that ugly event but they failed entirely to predict the whims of the Cabeswater. A few steps into the woods and summer blinked away. The hot humid Virginia air chilled to a delightful crispness, though Blue’s T-shirt felt a tad too thin for it. Leaves winked from green to golds and fiery reds. Tall Joe-Pye weeds waved their pink-purple heads in greeting to the fivesome and Ironweed’s more aggressive purple mixed in with Goldenrods cheery yellow. 

Noah jumped as the change settled around him but Noah tended to the nervous side. Gansey scanned the area walking toward one of the creeks where leaves had already begun to fall, spinning lazily on the slow-moving water. He took it all in, recording it in his fantastic memory. Blue took a step closer to Adam but she was on his deaf-side and he didn’t notice. He was too entranced by an oak tree that kept threatening them with falling acorns. A confused squirrel race around the oak’s trunk, chittering madly at them. 

The air carried the smells of autumn, the damp decay of leaves that held the promise of fun Halloween nights. Would they find Glendower by Halloween? Blue didn’t know if she should wish for it or if she should hope for this strange fellowship of theirs to continue. Because she didn’t know if Gansey – if any of them - would actual survive this quest. It was a heady, frightening thing to even think about. Of course Noah was already dead and Blue wasn’t sure she wanted to be trapped like him either.

Gansey spread his hands at the multicolored leaf canopy and exchanged glances with Ronan who shrugged as expressively as only he could. He scowled and walked further into the woods as if to say ‘so what if it’s suddenly autumn? It changes nothing.’ And it didn’t. Their quest had to continue and if the Cabeswater wanted to be its weird self then so be it.

That said, if it decided to go full-on winter, Blue was calling it a day. There was only so much nonsense she could handle.


End file.
